Hello After Goodbye
by LucyOfNarnia
Summary: Susan attends the funerals of her siblings. While there she see's a girl she believes she recognizes. Can Ella help Susan find Aslan once again? Will her pain and bitterness destroy her? One shot songfic.


**Note: This is a song fic using the lyrics of Hello After Goodbye from Legacy 5. Please Review! I'd like to know what you think. Oh yeah it has Ella from No one but Ella in it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Ella :)  
**

Susan Pevensie sat in a red armchair, head on her lap. The 21 year old girl bemoaned the fate of her entire family. Was it true? The letter she had received telling her of the deaths of those most close to her.

Peter, dear Peter. The protective older brother. Would he never protect again? Edmund, good good Edmund. He had loved her even when she had hurt him deeply by calling him childish. Then there was Lucy. Her own darling Lucy. Sweet sister, who never gave up on Susan. Susan let the tears roll down her cheeks. No use to wipe them away, they would just come faster and faster.

" Why?" she screamed at the ceiling, no not at the ceiling, at Aslan, the great lion. She had ceased to believe in him, or at least she told herself she had. Mum and Dad were dead too. Susan was all alone in the world. She didn't even have friends left. Professor Kirk, Aunt Polly, Jill, even her cousin Eustace, were all killed in the train crash. Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold weren't much help.

No, Aslan didn't care about her anymore. Didn't care about how hurt she was. Susan finally got up from the chair. She must get dressed for the funeral of her family. Susan would wear black today, it was so dreary. It was a rainy day and black would fit nicely with her feelings.

_We dress in black, and we say good bye. _

_How our hearts break, and oh how we cry_

Susan put her veil down, not wanting anyone to see the tears course down her cheeks. She looked around at the guests, looking sober and sad. One girl there she thought she recognized. She had auburn hair, and her eyes were filled.

When the girl noticed Susan, she gave her a small smile. Realization hit Susan. It was Ella, a friend of Lucy ever since they had first gone to boarding school. The girl had always stood up for Lucy, and always been nice to Susan even though she was quite rude to her. Susan watched as the seventeen year old girl walked over to where the caskets were set up. She whispered something in turn at both Lucy's, and Edmunds. Susan made her way over to the girl. Ella looked up, a little smile once again parting her lips.

" Hello Susan," she said quietly. Ella then did something unexpected. She gave Susan a big hug.

" Their happy now, don't be sad." Susan couldn't believe what this girl was saying.

" What are you saying Ella? Their dead, don't you miss them?" A tear rolled down the younger girls cheek, and Susan knew she had hurt her feelings.

" Of course I miss them," she said, as more tears fell. " But, they believed in Aslan."

_Yet though we grieve, we still have hope_

'_cause for all hearts of faith we trust and know_

" What does that have to do with anything?" Susan said impatiently. Ella wiped her eyes before replying.

" They trusted, and believed, and loved Aslan. Aslan is Jesus. Your whole family loved Aslan. Lucy loved Him so much, and she helped me to love him better. But because they are Aslan's children I know I will see them again."

_There is a hello after goodbye_

_A blessed reunion promised in time_

" And I feel that the day I see them will be very soon."

_We will be with them for longer than we were without_

_No doubt, no more tears in our eyes. _

_In that beautiful, wonderful hello after goodbye._

" Then I will be with them forever, and we will no longer be separated," Ella ended, her eyes shining. " Don't you want to be with them forever Susan?" Susan swallowed her tears. " The funerals starting, I'll talk to you later Ella," she turned her back on the young girl.

After the funeral Susan hurried home. She had a lot to think about. That night she dreamed of her sister and Ella as children playing together. Then they were no longer children, they were teenage girls, their right ages. Susan awoke. It was morning, and she got up to have a cup of tea before she started her day. The brash paper boy rode by and threw the paper right through her kitchen window.

" Your paying for that Tom!" she yelled, remembering that Tom was Ed's best friend. Susan sighed, sitting down in her chair again to read the paper. The front page news shocked her, and Susan spilled hot tea all over her lap.

" What!" she exclaimed, shocked. The title read, " Girl killed in house fire." Susan read again the words of the column which had so surprised her.

" Ella Richards, a young girl of seventeen was tragically killed in a fire which burned her home to the ground late last night. The strange thing is that she had just attended the funeral of one of her close friends that day. Miss Richards was not burned to death, but rather the smoke suffocated her while she was sleeping. The fire was put out before her room was an inferno. No news yet how the fire started."

Susan wailed, her hands over her face. " She's gone now too!" she cried. Then she felt as if she heard Ella's voice, speaking in her ear.

" There is still one friend who will never leave you or forsake you." Susan had had enough. Suddenly, all her bitterness was washed away, and she collapsed on the ground, weeping.

" Oh Aslan, I'm sorry. You never would forsake me, but I have forsaken you," Susan sobbed, her face in her hands.

" Please forgive me Aslan please! I want to be your child again." Susan lay there prostrate on the ground.

" You will always be my child," a warm familiar voice whispered. Susan looked up.

" Aslan!" she cried joyously, rushing to the golden lion.

" Oh Aslan, do you forgive me?" she asked snuggling in his warm fur.

" Yes my child," he said, voice deep with emotion. " I love you," he said. After a moment Susan looked up, but the lion was gone. Instead of sadness, she felt inner peace, and a longing for the place where her family was, and where Aslan would be.

_Next time we see them, we will never more know_

_The sorrow and pain of letting go._

The next day was Sunday. On the way home from the church she had attended, Susan Pevensie's car was hit by a truck. She traveled faster then she had thought to see her family, and Aslan.

_We're with them forever, life without end_

_In that most blessed sweet moment when _

" Susan!" Ella and Lucy cried simultaneously. Then they both rushed at her, kissing her cheeks.

_There is a hello after goodbye_

_A blessed reunion promised in time._

" Susan," Peter said lovingly, giving her a brotherly hug. Edmund followed, laying his head on her shoulder.

" I missed you Su," he said quietly, and she knew he was talking about since she had stopped believing.

" Susan, I'm so glad that you love Aslan again," Lucy said, hugging the great lion as he came up beside her.

" So am I Lu," Susan said, hugging both her and Ella.

" Aslan used Ella to get through to me, though it took her death to make me realize and listen." Aslan treaded over to Susan, licking he face.

" I used your entire family, and Eustace and Jill," he added as the two ran up.

" Susan!" Eustace cried as Jill gave her a hug.

_ we will be with them for longer than we were without_

_No doubt, no more tears in our eyes _

_In that beautiful, wonderful _

_Hello after goodbye._

" I'll never leave again," Susan promised, and Lucy laughed joyously.

_We will see them again, be with them again_

_Laugh and talk like before, sing and worship forever more_

The nine friends of Narnia, for the professor and Aunt Polly had arrived, walked off towards **Cair Paravel**. Never to be parted for now they were together for ever.

_There is a hello after goodbye._


End file.
